


💞{~A Skirt~}💞

by PeggyIsLife03



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a queen, College, Gen, Tommy back the hell off the queen, Transgender, girl alex, ma baby alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyIsLife03/pseuds/PeggyIsLife03
Summary: "Alexander" decides to start her life in college as Alex, or Lexi. She won't mention that she's transgender, she won't mention her name was Alexander. She now goes by Alexandra, Alex, or Lexi. She wishes to be gendered correctly, and hopes to be accepted in her new school.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Alex, or Lexi, straightened her favorite dark green skirt as she got out of her car. Her hands quickly fixed her matching bow in her hair. Alex checked herself in the side-mirror. She smiled, adoring the lipgloss that her adopted mother allowed her to use. She grabbed her luggage from the trunk and went to the front office. Alex stopped at the door to fix her clean white blouse. Making sure her blouse and skirt were straight, she pushed the doors open and walked inside to grab her dorm keys from the front desk. "Erm, hello?" She said to a young college student worker. The girl looked up at Alex and said, "Oh, hello! What do you need, miss?" Alex smiled at the girl calling her a 'miss'. "Oh, I'm here for my dorm keys. Um, my name is Alex, but I go by Lexi. Though my legal name is Alexander Hamilton, I don't use it anymore. Please call me Lexi and treat me like you would treat any other girl." For some reason, Alex found trust in the young girl. "Oh, of course Lexi! You can call me Peggy! Here's your dorm keys! See you around?" Alex smiled and nodded at her new friend.

"Of course, Peggy!" Still carrying her luggage, she carried her things to the dorm room number printed on her key. Alex noticed she was walking into the boy's dorms, but she expected it. When her father, who got her a place here, filled out the aplication form, Alex hadn't come out as transgender yet, which resulted in her father marking her as a 'male'. As Alex fumbled with the key, she thought she heard shuffling around in the room. She finally swung the door open and stepped in with her bags in tow. Alex saw a boy with curly hair and freckles walking towards the door as she entered. The boy made eye contact with Alex as she shyly waved at him. His mohth hung open and his eyes were wide as he said, "Y-Your not supposed to be here...uh, the girl's dorms are--" Alex stopped the boy by saying, "I know. Listen, I need to tell you something that I want kept a secret..." The boy nodded, and Alex closed the door quietly before leaving her bags at the door to drag the boy to the next room.

There was a couch, and both of them sat down, "Okay. First of all, my name is Alexandra Hamilton. Or just Alex. Or Lexi, either one." Alex watched the boy nod before saying, "My name is John. John Laurens." They shook hands before Alex said, "I'm transgender and the reason I'm not at the girl's dorms is because I didn't come out in time so on my application form I'm still a male." John shrugged. "Cool. Er, so your pronouns are she/her?" Alex nodded, smiling. "Yep!" She said, popping the 'p' sound. "Okay. Mine are he/him, and I'm gay." Alex continues smiling as she says, "Oh, I'm bisexual." John's eyes lit up as he exclaimed, "Finally more people in the communtiy!" Alex shrugged before she says, "Oh shoot, I have to go unpack."

Alex went back to her luggage and put all of her things on the unclaimed bed. She unpacked her things before going to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. As the coffee was brewing, she heard a voice behind her. "Hey Lexi, isn't it like the middle of the day? Why are you making coffee?" Alex picked it up before turning around before saying, "Because coffee is what keeps me alive." John rolled his eyes at her as Alex took a sip of her coffee. "Classes start next week, are you excited?" John asked the girl. "Yup! I'm super excited. I'm majoring in law with a minor in education." It was Alex's dream to become a lawyer. "I'm majoring in marine biology and I've got a minor in art." Alex looked mildly interested at this. "So you draw? Are you a good artist?" John shrugged and said, "I guess so. Everyone tells me I draw well..." 

Alex's eyes out up as she said, "Ooh, can I see your drawings? Pleease John?" John smirked and said, "Maybe another time, Lexi." Alex pouted and said, "Oookayyy....I'm going to go work, bye." Alex walked out of the kitchen, coffee in hand to retrieve the laptop in her smallest bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird formatting!! I wrote this chapter on my phone 😅

John woke up to a strong scent of nail polish. He looked over to Alex’s bed to see her applying a fresh coat to her nails. “Hey...” Alex looked over and said, “Sorry for waking you up. I usually wake up really early.” John shook his head. “No, it’s fine.” Alex waited for the paint to dry before standing up. John decided to get up to, knowing there was no way he would be able to fall asleep again. He faced the dresser as he got dressed giving Alex her privacy. “I’m done!” Alex exclaimed. “Okay, cool.” John turned around as Alex was tying on purple converse over her white knee-high socks. She wore a white blouse similar to the one she had one yesterday, and a purple skirt that matched her shoes. Alex stood up and went to the bathroom with a bag. John followed her to brush his teeth. He watched as Alex brushed her teeth and applied lip gloss before tied a purple bow into her hair. “Bye John. Got to get to class. Early.” She went to her room and grabbed her bag before slamming the door as she left.  
Alex had to go early every class to make sure the teacher didn’t accidentally call her “Alexander”. She skipped into her classroom. Debate. She was going to beat everyone’s ass. Her father was sitting at the desk. “Professor Washington” was written on the board behind him. He looked up and said, “Hey s-hon!” Alex arched an eyebrow before smiling. “Hey dad.” He had a habit of calling Alex “son” so when she came out, her dad switched it to “hon”. Alex went over and gave her dad a hug before sitting down in her seat as students started filing into the room. Not many students came in, but Alex took note of a few.  
A girl, in a white dress with a pink ribbon in her hair. She looked girly, but the look in her eye could kill. After her came a tall guy with an afro. He looked arrogant, wearing a magenta dress shirt with black pants. He was walking next to a shorter boy who was coughing into a handkerchief. As all the students sat down, the professor said, “Everyone settle down. I am Professor Washington. Now...time to take role.” Alex made quick eye contact with him, silently begging him to get it right. “Annabeth Chase?” A girl with blonde hair and gray eyes rose her hand. “Thomas Jefferson?”  
The boy in a magenta shirt rose his hand. “Veronica Sawyer?” A quiet girl in the back rose her hand. “Angelica Schuyler?” The girl in a white dress rose her hand. “James Madison?” The sick kid rose his hand. “And—Alexande-ra W-Hamilton.” Alex tensed up at both mistakes, but no one seemed to notice. “Now—er, to get started...let’s start with seeing how much you know! Um...let’s have—Mr. Jefferson and...Miss Hamilton come up.” Alex stood up eagerly, and heard a groan from behind her. “A girl? Seriously—this’ll be easy.” Alex smirked and walked up to one of the podiums in the front of the class. She saw Jefferson take his place, and she glared at him, arching her eyebrow, dating him to insult her. “Sir? The prompt?”  
The professor read off a paper. “Of course, hon.” Jefferson snickered and Alex said, “Don’t call me that.” Professor Washington kept reading “You two will be playing as Secretary Diggs and Secretary Miranda from the late 1700s. Lin-Manuel Miranda wants to assume state debts and establish a national bank. Secretary Diggs, you have the floor.”  
Jefferson nodded and started speaking. “Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness! We’ve offered these ideals, we shouldn’t settle for this. These are wise words, and enterprising man quote em’, don’t act surprised ya guys, cuz’ I wrote them. Yeah, Manuel forgets, his plan will have the government assume state’s debts! Now, place your bets as to who that benefits. The very seat of government where Manuel sits.” Alex slammed her hand on the podium and said loudly, “Not true!” Jefferson continued.  
“If the show fits wear it! If New York’s in debt, why should Virginia bear it? Uh...our debts are paid I’m afraid. Don’t tax the south because we got it made in the shade. In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground! We create, you just wanna move our money around. This financial plan is an outrageous demand, and it's too many damn pages for any man to understand! Stand with me, in the land of the free. Pray to god we never see Manuel’s candidacy. Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky! Imagine what gon' happen when you try to tax our whisky.” Alex couldn’t tell who, but someone yelled, “Not my alcohol!” Alex didn’t have time to figure it out because the professor said, “Thank you Secretary Diggs. Secretary Manuel, your response.”  
Alex took a breath before saying, “Daveed, that was a real nice declaration! Welcome to the present, we’re running a real nation. Would you like to join us, or stay mellow doing whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello?! If we assume the debts, the union gets new line of credit, a financial diuretic! How do you not get it?! If we're aggressive, and competitive, the union gets a boost, you'd rather give it a sedative? A civics lesson from a slaver, hey neighbor! Your debts are paid 'cause you don't pay for labor. ‘We plant seeds in the South. We create.Yeah, keep ranting!’ We know who's really doing the planting!” Jefferson looked taken aback and shocked at Alex’s boldness. But she wasn’t done. “And another thing, ‘Mr. Age of Enlightenment’! Don't lecture me about the war, you didn't fight in it! You think I'm frightened of you, man? We almost died in a trench! While you were off getting high with the French!” Thomas looked at Alex, still shocked. She did her history homework.  
“Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the professor!” Damn, this is no longer back in the past. “Reticent, there isn't a plan he doesn't jettison!” Alex heard James Madison start to cough violently before saying, “Madison, you're mad as a hatter, son, take your medicine! Damn, you're in worse shape than the national debt is in!” Washington looked like he was about to end it right there, but held back a bit. “Sittin' there useless as two shits! Hey, turn around, bend over, I'll show you where my shoe fits!!”  
Washington slammed his hands in his desk and said, Back to your seats! I want to see you two after class!” Alex flipped off Jefferson before fixing her skirt and walking back to her desk. Jefferson was still confused as he walked back to his seat. He was only sure of one thing. Alexandra Hamilton was a threat.


	3. Chapter 3

“You had a debate with _Thomas Jefferson?!_ ” John demanded as soon as Alex told him. She didn’t see the big deal about it though. “Yeah, so?” John just stared at her. “ _And_ you insulted him in the process?!” Alex shrugged her shoulders. “What about it, John?” John’s mouth dropped open. “Jefferson _never_ forgets an insult. _Ever_.” Alex rolled her eyes. “He can’t be that bad. And I’m not completely defenseless. Just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean I fight like one. I’ve got experience, but don’t ask how.”

John shrugged. “If you say so, Lexi. But don’t say I didn’t warn you. But hey, want to hang out with my friends and I?” Alex shrugged before standing up. “Sure thing!” John smiled, grabbing his phone. “Cool. I’ll message them right now, telling them that you’re coming.” Alex smiled and went to go get ready. She made sure her skirt was straight, and that her blouse wasn’t wrinkled before walking back out. “Okay, I’m good.” 

On their way to the college cafe, John said, “Their names are Hercules Mulligan and Gilbert Lafayette. Call them Herc and Laf though. It’s easier to remember. By the way, Laf is Jefferson’s cousin, so don’t say anything—hostile, ok?” Alex nodded as they walked in. John approached the table with two men sitting down. John slid into the seat across from them and patted the seat for Alex to seat beside him.

Alex sat down quickly. She looked at the two men, and noticed that Laf looked remarkably like Jefferson. It was hard to believe that they were only cousins. “‘Zis muzt be ze famouz Alex. Bonjour!” Alex smiled before saying, “Oui, bonjour mon ami.” Laf raised an eyebrow before saying, “You didn’t mention she could speak French, now did you?” John shrugged. “I didn’t know.” Alex giggled and looked between the man sitting next to Laf and Laf himself.

”Are you two dating?” Herc, the man next to Laf looked shocked and said, “What makes you say that?” Alex smirked and said, “I’m very observant you know. I can tell you guys are sitting very close. So, you guys are either married or dating. Also you are blushing....embarrassed? Don’t worry, not homophobic. I’m bisexual myself. And transgender.” Herc shrugged. “Well, you got us. And I didn’t even notice!” Alex smiled. “That’s good, I guess. And you two are cute together!”

The couple blushes and smiles. “Thank you. Anyways, tell us about yourself!” Alex chuckled before saying, “Well, I had a rough childhood. My father left when I was ten. He wasn’t abusive, he just—left. Then my mother died when I was twelve. My brother ran away, and I was adopted by my cousin. My cousin later committed suicide. I was adopted by a loving and caring family. But then when I was seventeen, a hurricane destroyed everything.

I had good education, so when I moved to New York and got adopted by the Washington’s, who I came out to as transgender. I got into a good high school, and later this college! The thing is, I came out after they sent in the application paper. So, I was put as ‘male’, which landed me in John’s dorm. To be honest, I’m glad for the mix up! John and you two seem really great!” 

The three men stared at Alex. “Damn, Lexi...that must’ve been really tough on you...” Alex stopped him. “John, I’m over it. I don’t want or need pity. Let’s just enjoy ourselves. Don’t worry about me!” And so they all had an amazing time. They all got to know each other, and the four became really close friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex groaned as she woke up. She stretched out and stood up to get dressed. She always wore dresses and skirts because not only did they make her feel more feminine, but since she hadn’t had surgery, skirts helped her hide things she didn’t want seen. Today Alex decided on a bubblegum pink dress with white polka dots. It went down to her mid-thighs. She gave it a little twirl and giggled as she watched the skirt of the dress swirl around her body. “That looks really pretty on you Lexi.” Alex turned around to see John leaning against the doorway, smiling at her. “How long have you been there?” John chuckled before assuring Alex that he had only been there for the twirling. 

“Where are you going? Why’re you so dressed up?” Alex shrugged before answering, “I’m just going to walk around the campus. Maybe go to the library or talk to my dad. I’ve got the day off today.” 

“That’s nice. I’m going to go make breakfast. Want eggs?” John asked as he turned to leave the girl’s room. “Yeah. Scrambled, please?” John smiled to himself before saying, “Yeah. Of course. See you out there.” Alex grabbed some black flats and carried them from two fingers to the bathroom where she took out her razor and wet her legs before shaving. 

After Alex finished, she slipped the shoes on and picked up a brush to tug it through her hair. She pulled some hair into a half up half down hairstyle. After she was finished, she put lip gloss on and skipped out to the kitchen where John was just finishing up breakfast. Alex grabbed some plates and started setting the table before sitting down in a seat. “So, John. What’re you doing today? I told you my day plans.” John came and sat across from Alex with a pan in each hand. One had eggs and the other had bacon. As he started serving the two plates he said, “I’ve got a class today and then I’m free. Maybe I’ll take a walk.” 

The two ate together before John had to go to class.

Alex lasted exactly 1 hour and 23 minutes before she walked out of the dorm to wander around campus out of boredom. She greeted Peggy, the student worker at the front desk. After she walked out, Alex first walked to the cafe and walked in confidently to order her coffee. She went up to the counter and placed her order before sitting down at a table to wait for her name to be called. Alex started scrolling through her phone before she heard a voice behind her say, “I didn’t think I’d be seeing you here today darlin’.” 

Alex growled and turned around. She saw Jefferson behind her, like she was expecting. “I’m not in the mood right now. I just want a simple day without any stress. That’s what I need right now.” 

“I wasn’t trying anything. I literally just made my presence known to you.” Alex stood up as she heard “Lexi!” Get called. “That’s exactly the problem. Next time you see me in public, bless me with the gift of not even making your presence known.” With that, she flipped him off and went to the counter to collect her drink.


End file.
